


Atama no sumi ni nokotteita

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Early Work, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non mi piace avere troppo tempo a disposizione, senza tenermi occupato. Significa che ho anche troppo tempo per pensare e... non sempre quello a cui penso è semplice da digerire”





	Atama no sumi ni nokotteita

** _ Atama no Sumi ni Nokotteita _ **

Aiba era giù di morale.

Non che fosse sbagliato, in quella situazione. Era in ospedale solo da due giorni, e già cominciava a credere che non sarebbe uscito vivo da due intere settimane chiuso in quella stanza.

Si annoiava a morte.

La madre era andato a trovarlo quella mattina, portandogli qualcosa da leggere e rimanendo a fargli compagnia per un paio d’ore; quando poi se n’era andata, Aiba si era rigirato nelle lenzuola più e più volte, senza sapere di preciso cosa fare.

Sarebbe voluto uscire; aveva voglia di alzarsi, vestirsi e andare a lavoro, come tutti i giorni.

Si sentiva soffocare in quella stanza, dove tutto quello che poteva realmente fare era lasciarsi andare a pensieri poco piacevoli, e sicuramente poco salutari.

Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sopra il materasso.

Stava per cedere alla tentazione della televisione, quando sentì la porta aprirsi.

Alzò di scatto la testa, pronto a cogliere al balzo l’occasione di una qualsiasi fonte di distrazione.

Quando vide Ohno entrare nella stanza, si considerò più fortunato di quanto effettivamente si aspettasse.

“Oh-chan! Come sono felice di vederti, mi stavo annoiando a morte. Che cosa ci fai qui?” esclamò, mettendosi compostamente a sedere e gesticolando in modo scoordinato con le braccia.

Il più grande gli sorrise, accennando un saluto.

“Ciao Aiba-chan! Oggi abbiamo finito presto di girare e ho pensato di passare a salutarti e a vedere come stavi. Ti trovo abbastanza in forma, o mi sbaglio?” gli disse, come sorpreso dalle apparentemente infinite risorse d’energie del più piccolo.

Aiba scosse la testa, sbuffando.

“Il dottore ha detto che devo rimanere in ospedale per due settimane, e che poi devo evitare gli sforzi eccessivi per almeno un mese.” sospirò, assumendo un’aria corrucciata. “Non lo so come farò. Sono passati solo due giorni e già non vedo l’ora di poter tornare a lavorare, a fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia stare fermo in questa maledetta stanza” gli disse, vedendo Ohno che lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato.

Quando il più grande gli rispose, il suo tono esprimeva una certa cautela.

“Capisco che tu sia annoiato. Ma... non è una buona cosa, in fin dei conti? Forse al posto tuo mi sentirei allo stesso modo, però non è una cattiva idea riposarsi un po’. Da quant’è che non lo fai, fra registrazioni, programmi, concerti e tutto il resto?” gli chiese, con aria vagamente preoccupata.

Aiba si morse un labbro, volgendo improvvisamente lo sguardo verso la finestra, per distoglierlo da quello dell’altro.

“Non è questo. Mi piacerebbe riposare, davvero. Mi piacerebbe dormire almeno otto ore a notte e non sentirmi costantemente stanco. Ma... non riesco a riposarmi davvero, non in queste circostanze.” tentò di spiegare, senza tuttavia dirgli del tutto quello che gli passava per la mente.

Ohno si sistemò sul letto dell’altro, accavallando scompostamente le gambe e guardandolo con aria seria.

“Aiba-chan... c’è qualcosa che non va? Qualcosa che ti preoccupa?” gli chiese, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, come se tentasse di capire quello che l’altro provava oltre le parole che in effetti gli aveva detto.

Masaki si era agitato lievemente, cominciando a giocare con le sue stesse mani, torcendosi le dita.

“Non mi piace avere troppo tempo a disposizione, senza tenermi occupato. Significa che ho anche troppo tempo per pensare e... non sempre quello a cui penso è semplice da digerire” disse, scegliendo accuratamente le parole da dire. Sapeva che il più grande avrebbe indagato oltre, quindi non gli diede il tempo di chiedergli nulla e continuò. “Ci ho pensato anche la prima volta che sono finito in ospedale a causa dello pneumotorace, ma questa volta è... diverso” disse, poi sospirò per l’ennesima volta, prima di guardare Ohno dritto negli occhi. “Riida... pensi che io sia adatto a fare l’idol?” chiese, quasi in un mormorio, diventando improvvisamente rosso per l’aver espresso quel pensiero.

Ohno sbarrò gli occhi, come se non capisse quello che gli stava dicendo.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, sporgendosi verso di lui.

Aiba si morse un labbro.

“Sono quello che risalta meno nel gruppo. Mi chiedo... mi chiedo che cosa succederebbe se lasciassi gli Arashi.” disse, prendendo un respiro profondo alla fine.

Satoshi aveva fatto un balzo, come se fosse appena stato colpito. Si era alzato in piedi, scagliando un’occhiataccia al più piccolo.

Aiba vide che il suo respiro cominciava ad accelerarsi, come accadeva quelle rare volte in cui perdeva la calma.

Non lo prese per un buon segno.

“Spiegami che cosa significa. Spiegami secondo quale meccanismo tu sia arrivato ad una conclusione così _priva di senso_, Masaki”gli disse, con espressione palesemente irritata.

Il più piccolo scosse le spalle, cercando di ordinare un discorso nella sua mente che riuscisse ad esprimere quello che aveva pensato negli ultimi giorni.

“Ho sempre avuto come la sensazione che voi foste... un passo avanti a me. Io me la cavo in tutto, alla fine, ma non sono particolare in niente, non come voi quattro. Sono solo in grado di causarvi problemi, esattamente come in questo momento. E se mi accadesse di nuovo di stare male? Se dovessimo di nuovo far slittare le prove, o qualsiasi altra cosa, solo per colpa mia? È lavoro in più per voi, e non è giusto. Quindi, ecco... mi sono chiesto se in fondo sarebbe davvero cambiato qualcosa se io avessi lasciato gli Arashi. Se, anzi, non sarebbe meglio per tutti.” concluse.

Si sentiva vicino alle lacrime.

Non era un pensiero che gli era passato per la mente negli ultimi giorni.

Era qualcosa che l’aveva sempre tartassato, che aveva cercato di ignorare ma che era rimasto lì.

Guardava gli altri quattro e gli sembrava che andassero sempre avanti, che si migliorassero sempre, mentre lui sentiva di dover fare più fatica per rimanere al loro passo, senza riuscirci mai.

Era una sensazione opprimente, che non di rado l’aveva fatto sentire in una sorta di disagio nei loro confronti.

Mentre lui si perdeva in questa sequela di riflessioni, Ohno era rimasto in silenzio.

Era tornato a sedersi sul bordo del letto, aveva poggiato i gomiti sulle ginocchia e aveva il viso seminascosto dalle mani.

Sembrava che stesse pensando a qualcosa, che stesse cercando le parole giuste da dirgli.

Aiba attese pazientemente, cercando di reprimere l’istinto di scoppiare in lacrime.

Non era il momento.

“Masaki...” cominciò Ohno dopo un paio di minuti, il tono di voce più controllato e pratico. “Niente di tutto quello che hai detto ha un senso. Fra noi cinque c’è chi è più bravo a fare una cosa, chi è più bravo a farne un’altra. Non significa che uno di noi sia migliore dell’altro, siamo soltanto diversi.” prese fiato. “E non è solo una questione che riguarda il lavoro. Anziché pensare a quello che sai fare, hai mai pensato alla persona che sei? Hai pensato al fatto che quando fra noi c’è della tensione sei sempre in grado di allentarla? Hai pensato a tutte le volte in cui ci fai sorridere? Hai pensato...” sospirò, mettendosi la lingua in mezzo ai denti come per impedire a se stesso di innervosirsi nuovamente “Hai pensato a quanto tieni a noi e a quanto noi teniamo a te?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia.

Aiba aveva smesso di guardarlo, prendendo a fissare un punto non meglio precisato all’angolo della stanza. “Gli Arashi sono quello che sono perché ci siamo noi cinque, perché ognuno di noi dà il suo contributo, qualunque esso sia. Se non ci fossi tu, non sarebbero più gli Arashi, sarebbero solo quattro persone distinte. E così anche se non ci fosse Sho-chan, se non ci fosse Nino, se non ci fosse MatsuJun, se non ci fossi io.” fece presa sul mento dell’altro, tirandogli delicatamente su il viso per costringerlo a guardarlo. “Mi sbaglio, forse?” chiese, quasi con dolcezza.

Il più piccolo, che fino a quel momento era riuscito a trattenere le lacrime, scoppiò a piangere, sentendo pian piano sciogliersi la tensione accumulata negli ultimi giorni.

“R-Riida” mormorò, sporgendosi verso di lui per abbracciarlo, forte. “Mi dispiace. Io lo so che voi tenete a me, e io tengo a voi, siete più importanti di quanto possiate immaginare... è solo che non vorrei mai causarvi preoccupazioni, vorrei che foste sereni e...” Ohno lo interruppe, dandogli un colpetto leggero sulla testa e ricambiando la sua stretta.

“Non importa se ci fai preoccupare, Aiba-chan. Non è una questione di essere Arashi o meno, quella. Sei nostro amico prima ancora di essere un membro degli Arashi, ci preoccuperemmo per te a prescindere. E sono sicuro che anche tu faresti lo stesso per chiunque altro di noi, ne sono certo”gli disse, mantenendo un tono di voce rassicurante.

Il più alto sciolse l’abbraccio e annuì, fra le lacrime.

“Sì, certo che mi preoccuperei per voi anche se non foste membri degli Arashi. È ovvio.” rispose.

Ohno fece un cenno deciso con la testa.

“E quanto a noi che andiamo avanti e a te che resti indietro... ci sono fin troppe cose che noi non sappiamo fare, che invece tu fai alla perfezione” sorrise, malizioso. “Pensa a come se la sarebbe cavata Sho in Sud Africa con un cucciolo di leone” gli disse, riuscendo finalmente a farlo sorridere.

Aiba allungò la mano verso il comodino, prendendo dei fazzoletti e asciugandosi il viso.

“Mi dispiace, Oh-chan. Non volevo farti impensierire, è solo che... ci penso da così tanto tempo che volevo _davvero _parlarne con qualcuno.” si scusò, chinando il capo.

Ohno ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Siamo qui per questo, Aiba-chan. Quando ti vuoi sfogare, chiami uno di noi e ti sfoghi. Senza continuare ad arrovellarti inutilmente, d’accordo?”

Il più piccolo annuì, con un sorriso.

Continuarono a parlare per un’altra ora circa, fino a quando il più grande non se ne dovette andare, con la promessa che l’avrebbe chiamato quella sera per sapere come stava, e chiedendogli di non strafare, di seguire gli ordini dei medici.

Aiba lo rassicurò, ma una volta ritrovatosi nuovamente da solo cominciò a dubitare di quella promessa.

Ohno aveva fugato parecchi dei suoi dubbi, e per questo gli era più che grado.

Si sentiva più leggero senza il peso di quei pensieri malsani, senza costretto a farsi passare per la mente gli scenari peggiori che potesse immaginare.

Era vero, dopo quel pomeriggio difficilmente avrebbe pensato nuovamente di essere inutile.

Era vero, ma per quanto gli fosse grato questo non cambiava una cosa fondamentale: si stava _davvero_ annoiando a morte.

Non sarebbe uscito vivo da quelle due settimane.


End file.
